Caruthers I - Casterman
No one is even really sure why Caruthers I ended up being named Casterman considering it is an almost entirely useless planet, some speculate that it may have been named after the survey technician that catalogued the planets numerous moons for its size it has ten seperate natural satellites Casterman has a harshly deadly Sulfur Dioxide atmosphere with the ecology being nothing more than a raging windstorm swept desert, if the planet ever had any mountain ranges they have been scoured away by the massive winds that blast across this terrain. Casterman is approximately Earth Size and has only moderate deposits of Heavy Metals, Precious Metals, Gemstones and a few various other minerals but due to the atmospheric conditions these have not even been attempted to be mined. '''Casterman IA - '''Casterman IA is a small luna sized moon that has a high volcanic activity rating and methane atmosphere and is mined in small amounts for heavy metals and minerals. The planet itself is not populated but the minors reside on a Kurosev-Class mining and refining facility that orbits the planet and then travel in dropships to the surface to mine. '''Casterman IB - '''Casterman IB is a small luna sized moon that has a large landlocked ocean on the pools that pretty much rings in the planet with the rest of the planet being thick jagged mountain ranges and has a carbon dioxide atmosphere, despite the inhospitable atmosphere there is major mining of various minerals done on the planet which is supported by three Kurosev mining satellites. '''Casterman IC - '''Casterman IC is a small luna sized moon that terrain pretty much consists of desert with small oasis scattered across the planet and most of its water is locked away in sandstone aquifers several miles underground, despite the problem of having to sink deep wells the planet has major mining of Minerals and Heavy metals and has a several large cities with a planetary population reaching nearly 100 million and has another 150,000 people living aboard the Kurosev mining/refining satellites orbiting the moon. '''Casterman ID - '''Casterman ID is a small asteroid with a long axis of 271 kilometers that is lightly mined for heavy metals which are generally used for all sorts of things including weapons grade ores. '''Casterman IE - '''Casterman IE is a small asteroid with a long axis of 487 kilometers that is lightly mined for basic metals which are generally used in system for various projects. '''Casterman IF - '''Casterman IE is a large asteroid with a long axis of 2,630 kilometers that is heavily mined for basic metals which are generally used in system for various projects with a small portion being exported. '''Casterman IG - '''Casterman IG is a large asteroid with a long axis of 2,340 kilometers that is heavily mined for gemstones which are heavily exported both as raw stones, and as cut and polished stones after being processed by one of the Kurosev stations. '''Casterman IH - '''Casterman IH is a Medium asteroid with a long axis of 1,140 kilometers that is moderately mined for crystalline minerals which are moderately exported as raw materials after being processed by one of the Kurosev stations. '''Casterman II - '''Casterman II is a Medium asteroid with a long axis of 1,760 kilometers that is moderately mined for basic metals which are moderately exported as raw materials after being processed by one of the Kurosev stations. '''Casterman IJ - '''Casterman IJ is a Medium asteroid with a long axis of 1,230 kilometers that is moderately mined for basic metals which are moderately exported as raw materials after being processed by one of the Kurosev stations. Category:Caruthers Systems